1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed-through capacitor and in particular to a feed-through capacitor for suppressing both symmetrical and asymmetrical interference components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feed-through capacitors designed to suppress both symmetrical and asymmetrical interference components are described in the German Pat. No. 899,686 and the German Publication OS 22,48,700 which corresponds with U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,623. Feed-through suppression capacitors are particularly suited for the supply conductors of electronic equipment and are also utilizable as line suppressors for shielded spaces.
Previously, two wire or multiple wire lines required multiple feed-through capacitors. In two wire installations, a phase conductor, neutral conductor, and ground conductor are employed. Symmetrical interference currents may exist between phase and neutral conductors and asymmetrical interference currents between the phase and neutral conductors and ground. The combination of several feed-through capacitors into a single feed-through capacitor arrangement is highly desirable. German Pat. No. 899,686 suggests a design in which two pole capacitors or noncoaxial four pole capacitors are employed. However, in such prior devices, the terminals in the conductors within the featured capacitors exhibit an increasing impedance near the resonant frequency due to excessive terminal inductances. Such feed-through capacitors are not fully operative at high frequencies.